Consanguinity
by DephsXylex
Summary: Yagami Taichi is adopted at three months old. Eighteen years later, he meets Kamiya Hikari and instantly falls in love with her. When an unexpected pregnancy arises, things begin falling apart. Taikari.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Warmings- With the subject matter of this fic, I think it needs a warning. This is a fic centered around accidental incest and the fall out from it. I read this thing online a few years back about this couple with a son going to get some genetic testing done because one of them was adopted. They were siblings. They were also married with a two year old. What do you do at that point? This has been rolling around in my head since. Needless to say, this isn't your normal "Tai/Kari has incestous feelings for Kari/Tai and they fuck." These are two people that are in love that find themselves in an impossible situation. **This fic contains accidental incest and sexual situations.** If you are offended by this or too young to read this, please leave now. Also, try to refrain from flaming. They will be mocked for their inaccuracy of the sexual/racial slurs you throw at me and I will be forced to show you the proper grammer and spelling for your review. Just as a note, I'm only half a fag (as a bisexual female) and I quite like to blow fags too (if you don't know what this means, you know nothing of England). I thought that should be clear, as it's quite disrespectful to get my sexual nature confused and, well, I just like my cigarettes. Now, on to the prologue.

"Oh my fucking God, Kari, don't stop. I'm about to cum," I moaned, watching as my girlfriend's beautiful breasts move up and down in time to her movements. They were hypnotic, and I was the luckiest man in the world to have her.

"God Taichi, I'm so close, just hold on a little longer." Her eyes were closed in concentration and I could tell she was close, but I just couldn't hold on anymore. I released my seed deep inside of her, collapsing as she rode me flaccid. I only enjoyed my orgasm long enough to recover before grabbing her and flipping her on to the bed. My mouth met her lower lips, licking, sucking and teasing them. I listened as her moans and pants became more urgent. With a flick of my tongue, I sent her over the edge. She let out a cry as she seized up, then relaxed. I crawled up to he face, giving her a kiss.

"Yagami Taichi, you are absolutely amazing. Absolutely and without question," Kari said, her face still blissful with a peaceful smile spread across it.

I rolled over on top of her, nuzzling her neck. "Not nearly as amazing as you, Kamiya Hikari."

She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Being a bit of a suck up, eh Tai?"

"Never," I said, grin playing at the corner of my mouth.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, I think you're..." Kari sprung up. Her hands went to my waist, fingers flying across the skin and sending me into a fit of hysterics. "A liar?"

I tried to get away from the fingers of fury, but had no luck. Instead I rolled and squealed until I fell off of the bed with a loud thud.

"Dammit!" I swore, rubbing the elbow that hit the floor.

Kari peered over the bed, looking to see if I was alright. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to have you fall off of the bed!"

"I'll be ok. A banged elbow never killed anyone. This just brings me closer to the clothes we need to put on before 'Kaasan gets home." I handed Kari her clothes before picking up my own. I had my boxers halfway on when I realized I had forgotten to take the condom off. I looked down and swore.

Kari looked over, not liking the sound of the curse. "What's wrong?"

I looked up at her. "The condom snapped."

Her eyes widened for a moment, but quickly went back to normal. "I'm sure it snapped when you fell off the bed. It snagged my finger nail after all. I doubt we have anything to worry about. Now, get dressed before we get in trouble! You don't want to know what my 'tousan will do if he finds out we're sleeping together, especially if he finds out from your okaasan."

I let relief wash over me. I had been worried about becoming a father for a second, but Kari had been my voice of reason for a year now. She had yet to be wrong.

I quickly threw on my clothes, then carried my loving girlfriend out the door bridal style, leaving the condom in the trash and out of my mind.

A/n: And that's the prologue! I know that it's short, but it's setting up the story. This will basically update whenever the urge strikes me. Seeing as I'm working on two other multichapters, this will be incredibly random. Anyone who is interested in my review program, the rules are on my profile and this story is included in it.

Reviews and constructive criticisms are apprecitated! If you wish to flame, please clic on the X that will remove you from this story.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Taichi, I think we have a problem." My beautiful girlfriend's voice was flowing through the receiver. Soccer practice had just ended and she had called me as soon as I got to the locker room, which worried me.

"What's going on, Kari? Is everything ok?"

She sighed, worrying me even more. "I don't think so. I'm late, really late. I don't think that condom broke when we were rough housing."

My heart stopped. "Do you think you're..."

"Yeah, I think I'm pregnant." I heard her pull in a shuddering breath through the speaker. "I've wanted to tell you all day, but every time I tried someone would show up. I'm scared, Taichi. I'm so scared."

I took a deep breath. I couldn't let Kari know that I was also terrified. I had to be strong, but also honest. "Whatever happens, I'll be there. I'll help, no matter what. It won't be easy, but I'll stand behind you."

I could almost feel Hikari relaxing at my words. "Thanks Taichi. Can you come over? I don't really want to take this test alone."

I didn't even hesitate to answer. "There's nothing more important. Just let me call Matt and Takeru. We were supposed to have a guy's night."

"I'm so sorry, Tai! They're going to give you hell. I forgot you guys were doing that tonight."

"Hey, hold on. I don't care what they say to me. You're more important than they are and if you're right, my guy's nights are numbered. I'll be over as soon as I get showered and changed, ok?"

Hikari agreed and we hung up the phone after saying our 'I love you's'. I quickly hopped in the shower and scrubbed down, not letting the water relax me as I normally did. I was too anxious to get the results. I dressed like a rocket and sped from the locker room, wanting to catch the soonest train. Normally I took too long showering, but today that wasn't going to be an issue, so long as I hauled ass.

I managed to make it to the platform with five minutes to spare. I leaned against a wall to catch my breath and run my hand through my chocolatey hair. Once my heavy pants subsided, I plucked my phone out of my pocket to call Ishida Yamato, my best friend.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt, it's me. I'm not going to be able to make it tonight," I said, waiting for the obvious question.

"What's going on? Is everyone ok?" He sounded worried. Matt and I had been friends since preschool. He was incredibly close with my family, as I was with his. My family rarely saw me without Yamato unless I was with Hikari alone. They also saw a lot of Yamato's brother, Ishida Takeru, and our other two comrades, Takenouchi Sora and Motomiya Daisuke. The jury was still out on whether or not this was a good thing. Our parents were still angry about that one incident in second grade...

"Everyone's ok, Hikari's just under a lot of stress and needs some support." I heard the fake sound of a whip crack from the other side and knew it wasn't Matt. "Do you have me on speaker?"

"Yes, and Takeru was making it very clear that he believes you are whipped. I would like to second that opinion. Kari cries for you and you come like a trained dog. She's got your nuts on a silver chain there, buddy."

"Is Tai-Tai more concerned with getting his penis touched than acting like a man? Or is Tai-Tai just going to cuddle," Takeru said, howling with laughter.

"Tai-Tai happens to know that he's the only one getting his penis touched by a girl and has been the only one to get his penis touched by a girl in a long time. Tai-Tai also happens to know getting his penis touched gives him a lot more satisfaction than hanging out with you guys. Later, when you guys are jacking it, remember this, and remember that a woman feels a lot better than video games and beer."

There was a distinct silence on the other end of the line and it was apparent that I had won. I heard a train pull in and realized it was mine. "Train's here, I'll talk to you later and tell you just how much I enjoyed not killing a kitten."

I clicked the phone shut and ducked into the train. Two stops later, I was bounding off towards Kari's place. It was only a half a block away and I could run there without even breaking a sweat. She also lived on the ground floor, so it was easy for me to swing in, barely opening the door in time. I closed it with a bang, startling the girl sitting on the couch waiting for me.

"Tai! Dear God, you scared the hell out of me. The test will still be here if you open and close the door like a normal person," Kari chided. I blushed, realizing just how much of a mad man I seemed to be. My nerves were eating away at sanity.

"Sorry, I'm just anxious. I wanted to know the results as soon as possible. Putting off finding out isn't going to help us any."

Hikari nodded, her warm brown eyes amused. "That would make a lot more sense if we were talking about weeks or months instead of seconds. Come on now, let's get this over with and hope I'm just over reacting."

She went to walk past me and I snatched her hand, wrapping her up in my arms. "Hey, stop trying to act so strong. I know you're afraid. You're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with, and if it happens a little sooner than expected, that's perfectly fine."

Kari nuzzled my neck. "I love you too, Tai, regardless of if I'm pregnant or not. Still, I may just be over reacting."

"Let's go find out then," I said, giving her a kiss on the top of her head.

We walked down the hall and squeezed into the tight bathroom. I sat on the tub and Hikari sat on the toilet, test in hand.

"Where'd you get that from anyways?"

Hikari blush. "Uh, you know Inoue Miyako? Her parents own that mini mart?" I nodded, seeing where this was going. "Well, she has this thing for Daisuke and I told her I'd put in a good word for her if she got this and kept it quiet."

I nodded, not liking the idea of another person knowing, but I knew that if Kari had been seen buying this by a schoolmate or someone one of our parents knew we'd have been in for it. Hikari's parents, Yuuko and Susumu, were not thrilled with the three year age difference between us, but they had accepted it after a year and a half. There wasn't a whole lot they could do about it anyways seeing as Kari is of legal consenting age.

Kari proceeded to take the test. I looked away out of respect for her privacy. She set the little blue and white stick on the counter and checked her watch. "Two minutes."

We sat in relative silence. For the first time in our whole relationship, we were at a loss for words. The time seemed to stretch on for hours and then it was up and Kari grabbed the test, making it seem as though it hadn't been long enough.

She took a deep breath and swallowed. My heart sank into my stomach. "Positive."

I took a deep breath, then let it out. "Margin for error?"

Kari looked at the box before answering. "Slim to none."

I took a few more deep breaths, trying to process everything. I was going to have a child in a few months. A baby. I'd have to be up every few hours for screaming and I'd have to get a job and skip college to afford to feed us and the baby. We would need to get married (Hikari's parents would sign the necessary paperwork; it would almost be a shotgun wedding). We were going to need baby furniture and clothes, not to mention the mound of diapers. There was a lot to plan for.

My pseudo-panic was interrupted by the faint sound of Hikari crying.

"Hey, hey, hey, what's wrong? I know this was unexpected and all, but it's not that terrible."

"You-you regret everything d-don't you? Everything you just said about staying together, you just said it because you thought I was over reacting. You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?"

"Whoa! That's not what I was thinking at all. I'm going to stand by you and our baby. I was thinking about all of the things that I was going to need to do to prepare for this. Diapers, a crib, clothes. Still, I think the first thing we need to get is a ring for you. I don't think I can afford anything too fancy with a bab-" I was cut off as Kari pressed her lips to mine.

"I love you, Yagami Taichi."

"I love you too, Kari, I love you too."

A/n: I wasn't planning on updating this fast, but I guess I just really like this story. It has been floating around in my head for two years after all. I thought I'd just let you know that at sixteen Kari can get married with her parents consent (Tai's nineteen). This is actually why they are fifteen and eighteen. I don't think I've mentioned it, but there was an incident with Matt, Tai and Sora that ended up with them being held back a year. ;) It'll be explored later. It's going to be fun to write out.

Anyways, on to review replies!

TheOmegaMan- You actually scared me with how fast you reviewed. I believe the thought was 'Oh dear God, someone probably flamed without even reading it.' I was pleasantly surprised that it was not. I definitely couldn't knowingly be involved in incest (I have a half uncle that I don't know the name of; his grandkids and I could possibly hook up if he had any. I would never know), but I don't have a problem with it either. I'm actually not completely sure where this is going. I have an idea and I've been doing a lot of research, so I've got an idea. I don't smoke unless I'm stress just because it's comforting. :)

PS- I'll finish reading TDP soon. I just got moved in and the net back on today. :D

KoumiLoccness- Most the DD aren't appearing in this. Actually, except for the ones mentioned already, no one else will be seen. Sorry. The only other ship will be a slight Daiyako pairing.

Vixenlive- Thanks for the review!

Odinson83- I'm one of those strange bisexuals that no longer dates women (we're definitely too much work). I actually don't smoke that often, only when I'm stressed, which with moving and my brother being a jerk has been a bit recently, but I have Crohn's disease and the cigarettes don't get along with it well. I can go months on a single pack of cigarettes and can go weeks without one. I'm a big proponent of not letting myself get addicted.

For a prologue, that's a really good rating. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and this is definitely not condoned by Toei. Also, this contains a graphic sexual relationship between an unknowing brother and sister. You have been warned.

"Taichi! Taichi, wait up!" I spun around, trying to locate the source of the yelling behind me. A lavender haired girl was bouncing towards me, and after a second I recognized the girl as Inoue Miyako, the girl Hikari got the test from. She finally caught up next to me, panting from exertion.

"Hey Miyako, what's up?" I said, surprised that she came up to me. Miyako was a junior, between Hikari and me. I didn't have any friends that were juniors that weren't on the soccer team. I only knew so many sophomores because of Yamato and Takeru being brother's and Daisuke idolizing me as a kid. He didn't need to idolize me anymore; he had turned into a damn fine soccer player.

"I was wondering how Hikari's test went? I haven't seen her at all today." Hikari and I had ditched our first two classes to plan out what we were going to do. We wanted to get married in no more than two months and we still had to tell our parents. The plan was to have everyone over Friday night for dinner. Our friends, on the other hand, were today.

"Just as she thought. Thanks for that too. It's better that we know now rather than later and that we tell them ourselves instead of someone catching her."

Miyako stood there for a second, unsure of what to say. "Should I say congratulations or I'm sorry?"

I laughed. "I guess this is one of those situations where it could go either way, huh? Well, it's far sooner than expected, but we're happy about it. It's a lot of work, but I've been coaching soccer, basketball and baseball for the kids on the weekends anyways and have quite a bit saved. We're going to do our best though." I stopped as the minute bell rang. "We better get moving, we don't want to be late."

Miyako nodded. "Thanks for letting me know, Tai. I'll talk to you later."

The younger girl turned to walk away, but I stopped her when something dawned on me. "Why don't you join us for lunch instead of going to the computer lab?"

Miyako's face lit up. "Sure! I'll see you at lunch."

With that she ran off to her class looking supremely pleased with herself. I turned, grin on my face. Maybe I wasn't going to be the only one getting my penis touched for much longer.

"Hey guys, I invited Miyako to sit with us today for lunch." The gang all looked up at me, surprised that someone new, specifically someone with a vagina, was being added to our ranks. The only person to ever have either of those honors was Hikari, and everyone but Yamato had wanted to get with her (I had a suspicion that even Sora did, but that may have just been wishful thinking on my part). Once the shock wore off, it was a simple matter of them just saying hi and accepting it.

I sat down next to Kari and kissed her on the cheek, happy to see that she packed her own lunch instead of buying from the school. The food you would get here had the nutritional value of cardboard, although it tasted pretty good with all the grease, sugar and processed wheat, meat and cheese. I grabbed my own lunch out of my bag, a special diet that coach had put me on for the upcoming season, and started eating, waiting for someone to notice the ring on Kari's finger.

She had chosen one that even I had to say was gorgeous. We had decided to run by an antique shop and she fell in love with a ring that dipped down slightly on top, giving way to a teardrop shaped emerald with a small diamond in the dip. It had only set me back about 5000 yen and fit her perfectly, so I couldn't complain.

Five minutes later, after I had completely demolished my lunch, Miyako finally noticed the ring on Hikari's finger. "I didn't know you guys were getting married too!"

The table went silent.

"I didn't know you guys were getting married either," Yamato said, giving me his piercing blue stare.

"And too?" Sora, mimicking Yamato's look with her maroon eyes.

Miyako blushed, realizing her slip.

"Yeah, it was a spur of the moment thing. That's why I didn't come over last night," I said, purposely ignoring Sora's question.

"There's no reason for you guys to be engaged. Kari's parents will never let you get married unless... Why did Miyako know this and I didn't? I'm your best friend, Kari!" Sora almost yelled, only stopping herself because she didn't want the whole cafeteria to hear her and be alerted to the issue at hand.

"Because Miyako's parents own a convenience store and she could get one for me without anyone noticing. I didn't want anyone to worry about it until I knew for sure," Hikari said calmly.

"And to be fair, Kari asked Miyako for the test before she even got the chance to tell me," I said, trying to diffuse the situation. Sora was trying to take this personally, which it wasn't. It was just easier this way.

"Can someone please explain what's going on for those of us who weren't smart enough to figure it out?" Daisuke asked, not even concerned with the fact that he had just insulted his own intelligence.

"Hikari's pregnant," Sora said, without thinking about what was coming out of her mouth. She went to turn back to Hikari, but she didn't get a word out before everyone erupted into noise.

Hikari and I just sat there, hand in hand, waiting for them to calm down. After a few pointed glares from teachers who were none too happy about the screaming teenagers, they did just that.

As soon as they were all quiet enough to allow us to speak, Kari explained. "We had a condom break a few weeks back. Neither of us felt it snap and we were rough housing afterwards, so we thought it snapped then. Instead of being careful and buying the morning after pill the next day, we just forgot about it until my period didn't come. I'm not getting an abortion, so we've decided to tell our parents this weekend and get married as soon as we can."

I nodded, silently agreeing with everything she said. "I also expect all five of you to be there, you hear me?"

A devilish smirk swept across Takeru's face and I knew I was in for it. To think that this was the same boy that was so innocent nine years earlier. "I hear you loud and clear, just like I heard you tell us last night how much better it was to get your penis touched. How's that working for you Tai-Tai? Last I checked, jacking it never got anyone pregnant."

"Pretty damn well, actually. I get to marry the girl of my dreams two years earlier than expected, she gets to move in with me and I get a beautiful baby in eight months. The only thing that changes right now is that Kari and I will live together and I get my penis touched that much more," I said with a smug grin.

"Taichi!" Hikari hissed at me and I realized how loud I had spoken. I looked around, but it seemed as though everyone else was too busy with their own conversations to notice ours.

The others were now all dogging on Takeru, while he sat there and blushed furiously, attempting to defend himself while failing miserably.

Sora had finally gotten the opportunity to focus on us. "Now that you've satiated simple minds, how are you really doing?"

I shrugged. "I actually meant everything I said. It was overly simplified for the lugheads, I know it won't be as simple as 'Kari moves in'. We're going to have a child to take care of and Kari will still be in school, but we can handle it. I still want to be with Kari for the rest of my life. It's a little earlier than expected, but I'm ok with that. I've been coaching sports for the younger kids for five years and my parents made me bank all of that money. It's not going to be easy, but we'll manage. I'll be graduated before the baby is born anyways. With a bit of luck and some more interested scouts, I can get on to a semi-pro soccer team and with that and coaching, I should make enough money to be ok. It's going to be hard, especially those first few years, but we can handle it."

"Yup. I'm going to go to school and get a part time job for now. If Tai ends up getting an offer from one of those teams, I'll quit when the baby is born to focus on school and the little one. If he doesn't, I'll just continue working."

Sora nodded. "That's good to hear. You always need a backup plan, but I'm sure that you'll get on a team. You're the best player in Tokyo. We've gone to the championship every year since you've been on the team and we've crushed every opponent since you took over the team last year. Even married with a child you're going to be an amazing catch, especially with how FC Tokyo and Verdy Tokyo have been the past few years.

"Now that that's settled, who wants to talk bridesmaids?"

I sighed. Sora knew that she would be a the maid of honor, and from the looks of things Miyako and Akari would be bridesmaids. It went the same with Yamato, and then Takeru and Daisuke. If we were already starting this, I had a long two months ahead of me.

A/n: So, I have an announcement. For the rest of this month, Consanguinity should be updating once a week (Mondays). This is because there will be no updates until December due to NaNoWriMo. I've got an idea I'm really excited about, so this will have to be put on the back burner, especially with the almost 1500 words I have to write a day. Still, I will be back as soon as I'm done with 'Welcome to the Underground' and NaNoWriMo as a whole. If you're on NaNo, let me know and add me as a friend. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, look it up and join in!

PS- UE readers, it will be updated on Friday saying something important (ie- the apocalypse) does not ensue.

Replies!

Apocalyps24- You are completely correct on the taboo relationship. I don't believe I could enter into a incestuous relationship, but it is none of my business how others choose to love.

Vigatus- That sounds like a really cool song. I'd want to hear it, but I'm assuming it's not in English and I wouldn't understand a word of it. Where are you from? I always love to hear about all the different places I get to talk to people come from. Makes me feel like everyone really is connected. I also have a very pretty good idea of how they figure this out.

warrior-of-water- I'm glad to hear that. I've also noticed that most Taikari stories are just pwp and I prefer having a plot to any story I read. Hopefully I'll be able to update quickly this month.

Odinson83- That is a very good idea. I'll have to do that when the time arises. 2 points for suggesting that.

Yes, Tai's family will be a bunch of OC's. Otherwise it'd have to be a crossover between seasons or between shows because God knows I can't remember any of this. I'm still debating, but you might recognize one of them. ;)

KoumiLoccness- No, I don't think I'll be doing any more couples. I doubt I'll be able to get in any Jyoura or Koumi, but I will if I can.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

"Hi Yuuko, Susumu," I said, warmly shaking the Kamiya's hands with a grin. I was jittery and slightly nauseous, but I knew I had to keep my cool until the announcement. "Come on in. My parents are already here and the food is already on the table."

"Thank you, Taichi. How has soccer been going for you? School?" Susumu asked, clapping me on the back. Susumu had always loved soccer and it gave us something to bond over. It was a good thing too, seeing as he wasn't especially pleased to hear that his daughter was dating someone so much older than her.

"Soccer is going great. We've won every match so far and the scouts have been eying me too. If we win the championship this year, I'm assured a spot on a semi-pro team. If we don't, I'll at least get in to a college team. I hear coach is supposed to be retiring this year too, so I might be able to take up the coaching position at the high school and make money there while going to college. I just have to make sure I keep up the straight A's and play like I have been," I said. I was trying to make everything sound easy. It might make Susumu want to kill me less when it came time to tell him of his impending grandfatherdom and the loss of his baby girl to me.

"That's great to hear, Tai. I have to make sure that you'll be able to take care of my baby girl when the time comes, you know. Sounds like you'll make a fine husband for her one day."

I flashed my famous Yagami smile at him. "I hope so, sir. She means a lot to me and she deserves to be taken care of."

"You're a good man, Taichi. Let's eat though, I'm starving. What are we having?" he asked as we sat down at the table.

"Uh, rice? And some unagi, I think. I'm not really sure. Kari said that she'd cook as long as I tidied the place up and set the table. I'm also on dish duty when we're done."

He laughed at that as we sat down. "That's the way to do it, Tai. I happen to know that Hikari can cook quite well. She had to learn to survive her 'Kaasan."

I laughed, passing the unagi. "That's what I've heard."

For the next few minutes we were busy getting food on our plates and beginning to eat. Eventually though, we got to the point of small talk. Yuuko spoke up first. "So Noa, how is the club going?"

My otousan finished off his piece of unagi before speaking. "It's going wonderful, Susumu. Ito industries has never been better."

"That's wonderful to hear. I've always wondered how you managed to run such a successful business and raise Taichi to be such a responsible young man. Many business men like you just can't be role models for their sons, but it's obvious that you were around for him," Yuuko replied. I was a little surprised by the question. I had never thought about how difficult it must have been for him to be such an integral part of my life, especially seeing as I wasn't actually his son.

"It was quite easy, actually. I get off work at six am. I'd be home no late than six-thirty. When Taichi was really little, this gave me time to change into casual clothes before getting him up and off to school. When he was in elementary and middle school, I drove him. I made sure he always knew that we could talk about anything and I just loved on him, like any good otousan should. I knew I had to make sure that he really got that I didn't care that he wasn't my son and that I wasn't even there for the adoption process. I raised him, so he was mine."

"Oh? I didn't know Taichi was adopted," Susumu said, a brief look of worry crossing his face.

It was my okaasan's turn to speak. "I was getting older and didn't have any prospects for marriage, so I decided to adopt a child, Taichi. A few months after I got Taichi, Noa came along and swept me off of my feet, promising to take care of both Taichi and I."

"I think he did a fine job myself," Kari said, leaning over a giving me a peck on my cheek.

Yuuko and Susumu smiled, but I could tell it was strained. Adoption wasn't common in Japan and was not widely accepted.

"I'm glad they adopted me. They've always shown me a lot of love and supported me. They tried twice as hard as some parents. They both made it to all of my important events and they've supported me in everything I've done," I said, trying to ease the tension. "I mean, I may not have the same last name as 'Tousan because it's was so difficult to change, but still. Even when I got held back a grade, they made sure that I knew they still loved me, even though they were upset."

After that they seemed to visibly relax some. Okaasan too the chance to speak up in the silence. "Thank you, Taichi. I was wondering, why were we all invited over tonight? I'm sure this is not just some sort of social call. You haven't had us over for dinner since you moved out almost a year ago!"

Kari squeezed my hand as I sucked in a deep breath. "Actually, Kari and I have an announcement to make."

The rest of the table remained quiet as Kari and I stood up. I took one last calming breath before raising Kari's hand and announcing, "We're getting married!"

Our parents waited, blinking. They were unsure what to say until Yuuko blurted out, "You're pregnant."

She was met with a resounding chorus of 'What?' from everyone else in the room, including Hikari and myself. I personally had not been aware that it was that obvious that I had knocked Hikari up by mere engagement.

"The only way Susumu would let Hikari get married before she turned eighteen is if she were pregnant. She's only a little over sixteen. There's no reason for them to get engaged for another year and a half unless she's pregnant."

Our parents thought about this for a moment before my 'Tousan looked at me. "So?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Instead Kari told them. "Yes, I am pregnant."

And that was when Susumu came across the table at me.

Luckily, soccer had taught me how to dodge fairly well and I rolled slightly to the right, causing Susumu to grab my shirt instead of my by the neck. He hoisted me up and slammed me against the wall. "What the fuck did you do to my daughter?"

It took all of my strength not to retaliate, but I stayed limp. It was the best way to get out of this without injury to either party.

"We had a condom malfunction. I'm going to take care of her and this baby though, sir. I love her, and I'm dedicated to making sure that her and this child have an excellent life, even if it's at a detriment to me."

"How do you expect to do that, Tai? You're still in high school. You can barely take care of yourself," he growled.

"I think I'm doing ok," I said. "I've been living on my own for a year now and I've got a sizable savings. I'm sure that I'll be able to do this. It's not going to be easy, but I've been saving money for years and I've got a job. I just have to devote myself to them."

Susumu stared me down, checking for any signs of dishonesty before setting me down. "You have no idea what you're getting in to, son. Welcome to the family."

With that he left, walking outside with a cigarette in hand.

As soon as he was out of the room, 'Tousan grabbed me by the ear and forcefully dragged me into the bedroom.

"What the hell were you thinking, Taichi? You're nineteen! I know I taught you the proper way to use a condom!" 'Tousan shouted at me. "Did you not think about how this was going to affect your life? And Kari's? She's a Sophomore in high school, Taichi. If you can't completely support them, then she has to drop out of school! It's not like either of you will be making a whole lot of money, son. You may just end up living in a tiny apartment like this your whole lives!"

"I used a condom, 'Tousan! I swear I did. It broke and we thought that it was because we were roughhousing when we were done. I thought we were ok!"

He rolled his eyes. "Plan B, Taichi! Plan fucking B! I know, it's really expensive and it's a little difficult to get for someone underage, but you could have asked Sora to pretend it was for her. Hell, you could have asked me. We sell Plan B at XTC, Tai!"

I blushed. I had never really thought of any of that. I had just wanted to believe that we were safe, and went on my way. I hadn't thought something like this could happen to Kari and me. I hung my head.

"I'm sorry, 'Tousan."

He sighed, running his hand through his black hair. "It's ok, Taichi. What's done is done. You're 'Kaasan is going to be quite ecstatic. She was beginning to talk about adopting another child. You saved my hide."

I laughed. "So I'm not getting a little brother or sister?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

With that we left the room, everything having been fixed. We came out to see Yuuko and 'Kaasan speaking animatedly with Hikari. They stopped when we walked into the room.

"Is everything ok,?" 'Kaasan asked.

"Yes, Rin dear. Everything is fine. We just needed to have a discussion, man to man. Are you almost ready to go? It's getting a little late," 'Tousan said.

'Kaasan smiled. "Of course. Would you like us to walk you out, Yuuko. I don't think that Susumu will be coming back in."

"It's probably for the best. Kari, you behave yourself and send me a text tomorrow to tell me how you're doing, ok? I do expect you to pop in occasionally, you know. I'll make you liver, spinach and eggplant shakes. They're supposed to be delicious and will be great for the baby."

I watched Kari visibly try not to cringe. It was hardly perceptible to anyone else, but I could see the disgust ripple across her face. This wasn't what intrigued me though.

"Is Kari staying here tonight?"

Yuuko smiled softly. "I think it's for the best that we start getting used to the idea. You are going to be married in two months after all."

"Thanks, Yuuko. I'll make sure that I get her in to school on Monday and take great care of her."

"For what it's worth, I think Susumu overreacted. You're young, but you'll make a fine husband and otousan. We'll talk about it more when he's calmed down though. I'll see you soon," she said, following my parents out the door and closing it behind her.

"So, I was thinking, we have this whole apartment and we've got all weekend to break it in," Kari said suggestively.

I groaned. "After the way your otousan came after me, I think my genitalia has retreat to the safety of my rib cage."

Hikari put her hands around my waist, placing us hip to hip and leaning back. "Is that a challenge?"

A/n: Another chapter done and I stayed on schedule! Woot! Also, Plan B is a great idea if you're looking to avoid babies. I'm not sure if you can legally sell it in a club in Japan, but just go with it.

Review!

Satoshi Vampire A- Thank you so much for your kind review. I read somewhere where incest is instinctive if you don't know you're related. Thank you so very much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy. :)

Vigatus- Oh, the shit will definitely hit the fan. It's a little difficult for it not to. Things are becoming a little more complex, but it isn't too bad yet. It's mostly just that the parents are miffed that they're going to be grandparents, but still. It can only go downhill.

Taiora-AAML-Serena-Darien- Another update! Glad you find this interesting.

KoumiLoccness- I might have found a way to add a hint of Koumi. It does seem like incest is where most of the hentai comes from too... guess that's just how the Japanese are.


End file.
